Immortal Justice Extras
by ShadeShifter
Summary: Set in the Immortal Justice 'Verse, but not part of the established fics. VinChris. Highlander xover.
1. Misfortune

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Misfortune:**

Cailtram fell to his knees beside Circinn, gripping the wounded man's hand. Circinn's usually clear blue eyes were clouded with pain.

"Circinn," Cailtram breathed, ignoring the sounds of battle going on around him. Either his people would watch his back or he'd be with Circinn in the Otherworld. He'd never felt right leading his people, not after the death of his brother in the middle of a war, only months before Camlann.

"Cailtram," Circinn replied, his voice weak. He smiled faintly and reached up to touch Cailtram's cheek, smearing blood across it. "Live. Your people need you."

Cailtram closed his eyes, his expression pained, because he knew that it was going to have to be without Circinn, and that wasn't even worth contemplating.

"Don't," Cailtram pleaded. "Don't leave me."

Circinn's hand dropped back to his side, his strength sapped.

"I'll find you again."

"I'll wait," Cailtram vowed.

Cailtram watched as Circinn's gaze became unfocussed and then finally empty. Cailtram blinked quickly and leant down to press his lips briefly to Circinn's. He wrapped Circinn's hand around his own sword and picked up Circinn's. He'd avenge Circinn, even if it meant single-handedly killing every Saxon who set foot on his land. With a primal yell he launched himself into battle once more.

* * *

Cailtram started awake with a shuddering gasp that left his chest aching. He pressed a hand to his head when he felt a searing pain spark through it. With a groan he rolled over onto his stomach, trying to push himself to his feet. A booted foot pressed him flat again and he grunted, half in pain, half in surprise. Instead of the bloodstained battlefield he would have expected, he lay on a hard, wooden floor.

"Don't get up on my account, Your Majesty," a voice said mockingly.

"Remove you foot," he demanded, pushing the pain of his headache away. He'd try to figure out how exactly he was alive, and if Circinn had possibly survived in the same way he had, later.

"Might want to be a little nicer," the voice attached to the boot sneered. "You're alive only by chance and you'll remain that way only so long as I want you to."

"I owe you nothing."

"Now, is that any way to treat your teacher?"

"You know nothing I want to learn."

"The Saxons call me Eilifr, but I was born Elijah," the man continued, ignoring him. "You can call me Lord or Master, the choice is yours."


	2. Time and Time Again

Part of Crossovers100, more entries can be found at my LJ: shade-shifter(dot)livejournal(dot)com

**Time and Time Again**

The first time Cailtram sees Circinn again he is walking through a dusty marketplace. He catches a glimpse of blond hair and a familiar stubborn jaw and it's enough, as always, to turn his head. He turns and scans the crowd before his eyes land on Circinn whose eyes are harder than Cailtram's ever seen them.

Their eyes lock across the square and Cailtram can see familiarity flare in those green eyes, then Circinn is pushed to his knees and Cailtram finally realises what's happening. He's running before the horror even registers but it makes no difference. The axe falls and Vin is on his knees, staring numbly. He refuses to look away even as the body is removed.

-----

The second time Cailtram sees Circinn his lover is wearing plate armour and Cailtram is bound at the wrists. One of the knights pushes him so that he stumbles and finally falls to his knees before Circinn. It is too much like the last time and Cailtram averts his gaze so that he will not superimpose dead eyes onto ones so bright with life.

"We found this heathen in the forests, sir."

The knight pulls hard on Cailtram's long hair, exposing his throat and the tattoos that wind their way from his shoulder, across his collarbone and down his chest, beneath the rather tattered tunic he wears. Cailtram snarls. He'd hidden from towns and cities for this very reason. He had little desire to worship a Christian god but with the coming of the Crusades that was becoming far more difficult.

"What do you say, heathen?" Circinn asks crisply and Cailtram meets his gaze. Circinn falters for a moment before his expression hardens once more.

"My freedom is my own. I won it and I will keep it," Cailtram says forcefully. Circinn studies him for a long moment and Cailtram can see a glimmering of respect begin to show. Circinn backhands him and he sprawls across the floor. He spits blood, but the cut is long since healed. Circinn grabs a fistful of his tunic, hauls him to his feet holds him there by his neck. Cailtram knows he shouldn't feel betrayed, that this man isn't the one he knew, but he can't help it. Circinn leans forward and Cailtram can feel a small blade pushed into his hands.

"I see you again heathen and I will kill you," Circinn growls, though it's barely audible. Cailtram is shoved at the knights who don't bother to catch him and he lands awkwardly. "Tie him up, I'll deal with him in the morning," Circinn orders and the knights immediately move to obey. He turns away and does not look as Cailtram is led away.

-----

The third time Cailtram sees Circinn his lover doesn't see him. Vin is travelling through a small town, the kind he likes, with only one street, main or otherwise. A familiar dry chuckle that's never quite a laugh stops him in his tracks and he turns around, spotting the man immediately. Circinn wears worn, comfortable clothes that are spotted with mud and his skin is darkened from many hours in the sun. He's smiling warmly at a pretty young woman who is smiling sweetly back. Cailtram recognises the look in his eyes and it hurts to see it directed at another. When Circinn looks up, feeling a little uneasy and a little like something is missing, Cailtram is long gone.

-----

The fourth time Cailtram sees Circinn his lover is looting the ship he'd booked passage to the New World on. Circinn turns to him, pistol raised, eyes bright with the thrill of battle, though he doesn't fire.

"A spot of piracy before breakfast?" Cailtram asks. Circinn smiles wickedly.

"A good way to start the day," he replies. They grin at each other. Circinn swaggers forward, licking his lips. "Though I can think of better ways," he adds as he crowds Cailtram against the wall of the cabin.

"That so?"

Circinn doesn't get a chance to respond as his eyes go wide and blood spills from his mouth. Cailtram doesn't even feel the blade, coated in Circinn's blood, pierce his chest. He's too busy seeing the pained look in Circinn's eyes. The sword slides from his chest and through Circinn's and Cailtram tries to hold Circinn as he falls but they both end up collapsing. The last thing Cailtram sees before he dies is some kid, who's too young and too scared and too many things to think straight, with a bloodied blade in his hand and tears on his cheeks.

Cailtram revives a few minutes later. The kid is gone. Cailtram closes Circinn's eyes and wishes that for once he'd be able to follow where Circinn went.

-----

The fifth time Cailtram sees Circinn he's in a dusty town in the middle of nowhere. He's got a price on his head though he isn't too concerned about that. He's bone deep exhausted and knows that it's not the kind that'll go away after a few hours of good sleep. He thinks that maybe he's just a little too old and wonders what happens to Immortals when they die.

He's sweeping the store when the chaos starts. He grabs a rifle, because he's always had a strong sense of justice and a duty to his people, and for the moment he's chosen this town as his own. He almost can't believe it when he first sees it, but Circinn's standing in the middle of the street dressed entirely in black. Their eyes meet and it's like every other time before, they know each other instantly. They walk side by side down the street, comfortable with each other even without words.


End file.
